The present application relates generally to systems for dissipating heat. In some applications, the present application relates to passenger vehicle illumination systems, such as ceiling mounted lights for passenger vehicle cabins.
Passenger vehicle cabins, such as aircraft cabins, typically require illumination elements to enable persons inside the vehicle to see. Conventionally, these illumination elements have been mounted on walls or stowage bins. The heat generated by the illumination elements and their power modules and controllers has necessitated separate dedicated heat sinks, which add weight to the vehicle.
Mounting the illumination elements on the stowage bins of aircraft, for example, has been problematic because of the additional weight caused by these components, which additional weight leads to higher loads and heavier panel buildups, and because the stowage bin arrangements vary depending upon the aircraft cabin layout. This variability of the stowage bin arrangements has caused the set of illumination elements to vary from aircraft to aircraft. It is desirable to have a system for supporting light fixtures that can remain constant from vehicle to vehicle, or that reduces the total weight or complexity of the system.